mythological_creationsfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аббагучи
Этимология названия Мифология Аббагучи представляет собой существо, напоминающее смесь совы, лисы и оленя. Оно родом с Коста-Рики, где люди называют его «пираньей на суше», потому что он поедает все подряд, включая существ, намного больше, чем он сам, таких как лошади и коровы. Если он загнан в угол, аббагучи поглотит самого себя «в дьявольском вихре», но не позволит себя схватить. Они спариваются только один раз каждые шесть с половиной лет. Существо, скорее всего, обман; однако существуют реальные сообщения о существе, похожем на аббагучи. История В 1999 году в результате необдуманного решения Отдел природных ресурсов Западной Вирджинии (WVDNR) привез тринадцать детенышей аббагучи из Коста-Рики в Западную Вирджинию, чтобы сократить популяцию хищников, таких как койоты и гремучие змеи. Но вскоре, как сообщил Джим Уилсон из Webster Echo в феврале 2001 года, размножение самих аббагучи вышло из-под контроля, и они начали нападать на скот. Вскоре после появления статьи Уилсона, наблюдения аббагучи начали происходить по всему региону. Некоторые фермеры начали носить дробовики, чтобы защитить свой скот. Обеспокоенные родители проводили своих детей до школьных автобусов, чтобы убедиться, что они в безопасности. И один человек сообщил, что он случайно переехал аббагучи. Мистификация Хотя это существо в основном обман, есть некоторые свидетельства его существования. "Just for the record, ...The Abbagoochie is NOT a "hoax". While, yes, a "hoax" was perpetrated in 2001 involving the "story" concocted by Jim Wilson in the Webster Echo, ...this was not the "origin" of the Abbagoochie. No. This was simply an attempt to revitalize and commercialize an earlier set of events dating back to 1992 that took place primarily in and around Upshur County, WV. The original events from 1992 are those in which the name "Abbagoochie" was coined. Not to mention that the descriptions of this creature were a match to those of the Sago Monster and the Stonecoal Monster from the 1960s ...in the very same area. Descriptions that are vastly different from those of the 2001 hoax descriptions. The Abbagoochie is NOT described as being a "small" creature. It has been described (by many eye witnesses) as having resembled a deformed wolverine or badger, ..."the size of a small car". A form that looked nothing like any bear. It was reported to have rampaged through a campground in broad daylight, killed several cows, sheep, and dogs, and was sighted on several properties throughout Upshur County from fall of 1991 to spring of 1992. Locals were angry. Hunting parties were formed. More sightings were reported. I recall a "Panther Research Center" posting an ad proposing that this was possibly a "black panther". Another ad was posted from a different source stating "If you find it, ...do not shoot it." Witnesses who had never met each other gave identical testimonies and all artist renditions matched perfectly. Then suddenly, ...nothing. These are the events that started it all. And nearly a decade later, a writer from a neighboring county decided to discredit every bit of it by publishing that pathetic drivel for his own gain and publicity. I was there in Upshur County in 1991 and 1992. I remember it all clear as day." Галерея Аббагучи1.jpg Категория:Мифологические существа Категория:Недописанные статьи Категория:Химеры Категория:Авторские существа Категория:Млекопитающие Категория:Американская мифология Категория:Североамериканская мифология Категория:Южноамериканская мифология Категория:Криптиды